


Beach

by morethanwords



Series: Klaine Summer Challenge 2016 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could the beach be about to become one of Kurt's favourite places? Kurt's just a little in love with Blaine Anderson.. who  happens to have a girlfriend. College au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach

I've never really enjoyed days out at the beach as much as most other kids my age.. but when it's summer in LA.. and all your college friends are going.. it's hard to refuse without everyone thinking you're weird or strange.. and heaven knows it's hard enough to make friends in this superficial town as it is.

I tried one time to plead that my skin didn't like the hot Californian sun, but my girlfriends still dragged me along all the same.. making sure they kept me well covered in sunscreen at regular intervals… and it seemed churlish to refuse. And I had to admit I did have fun.. but it was hard when the worst thing of all was having to watch someone I was madly in love with, having fun and games with his girlfriend. Blaine Anderson, tanned, curly haired, cute specimen of a boy… who I was absolutely, unequivocally head over heels in love with. But it was my secret.. and not one I could imagine me sharing anytime soon.

It's hard to explain what I loved about Blaine. We were of course friends… but mainly of the 'friend within a group' type of friends… rarely spending time together completely on our own. I would have liked for us to be the sort of friends who went for quiet coffees and chats every now and again, or friends who went to a movie together just when the mood took us… but we mainly met at big gatherings and parties.. or nights out at one of the local bars, always surrounded by some of our big rowdy group. Lately though I'd been trying to avoid some of the outings where I knew Blaine would be going.. just so I could give my poor aching heart a break… but there was only so many times I could plead a headache or a homework deadline for the next day...

It was my best friend Tina's birthday.. and she was having a big picnic at the beach to celebrate… an all day affair.. probably lasting into the evening. I couldn't let her down.. she was counting on me to go.. and what sort of friend would I be if I made an excuse not to go and help her celebrate? There was going to be volley ball.. and dodge ball… and later, after a few beers there'd probably be some making out for those who had a significant other.. and that of course would include Blaine and his pretty girlfriend.. who always wore the skimpiest bikinis I've ever seen. I'd already spent more time than I cared having to watch Blaine chase her half naked body across the soft sand… until she let him catch her.

********

Luckily, by the time Blaine and his girlfriend arrived at the beach, I'd already played my fair share of sport.. and even (unusual for me) taken a dip in the ocean to cool off. So nobody thought it was strange when I took myself off to my beach mat and stuck my head in the classic novel I was reading… glad of the chance to immerse myself in another world, far removed from the California beach where I was currently sitting.

After a while I felt someone come to sit on my mat.. I looked up, surprised to see Blaine. He rarely went out of his way to seek me out… usually the type of guy who never sat still.. always in the midst of any action.

"Blaine?" I was proud how my voice sounded calm and controlled, despite my heart fluttering in my chest.

His smile was so sweet.. his face even more beautiful close up. "What are you reading?" He looked genuinely interested.. and he'd taken the trouble to come over and speak with me...

"Oh.. one of my favourite books.. 'Sense and Sensibility'." I blushed, showing him the cover. "I just love these classics.. I can't tell you how many times I've read this one."

"It's one of my favourites too. We did one of Jane Austen's other books in my senior year of high school.. and I was hooked."

I had to say I was surprised. "Most people think I'm weird, reading this stuff… I'm glad I've found a kindred spirit."

Blaine laughed. "I bet you watch 'Downtown Abbey' too, don't you?" he whispered conspiratorially.

I couldn't deny it. It was one of my current favourite television programmes. "You got me. I'm rooting for Lady Mary all the way."

Before I knew it I was having an in-depth conversation about period dramas and films with Blaine Anderson. Probably the first conversation we'd really shared that wasn't about superficial day to day topics.. and it was nice.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Blaine's girlfriend glaring in our direction at least twice… and I'm ashamed to say I considered it a personal victory. She was probably a nice girl.. but not someone I had the inclination to get to know.

A new game of volley ball had started up on the beach now that more friends had arrived. "Ooh.. volleyball!" Blaine's eyes lit up.. and I knew I'd lost him. "Come with?" he offered.

"In a minute," I nodded.. with no real intention to join in the current game. I needed some time to process what had just happened.. and do a little victory dance inside my head. Was there a chance Blaine and I could become proper friends? The possibility gave me a warm glow inside.

After that I kept half an eye on Blaine throughout the rest of the day, noticing him seeming a little more subdued than his usual energetic self… something that only I would have noticed.. and I hoped he was okay. 

*********

Theatre studies had a big project coming up… worth a third of our final mark for the year.. and I was dreading it. We had to work with a partner.. and there were only a handful of people in the class that I'd be happy working with, which scared me a little.. because I was never one of the gregarious main group who kind of ruled. I was somewhere in the outer circle.. and hardly likely to get any of the good guys, who I'd love to work with. It was a worry with it being such a large part of our final grade… but my life seemed to be a series of challenges.. and I'd get through it.

I was more than a little surprised when Blaine came over to me at the end of the lesson. It seemed he was going to keep surprising me these days.

"I'd really like to work with you for my project, Kurt… if you haven't already got someone to work with." Blaine chewed his bottom lip after he asked.

I managed not to let my jaw drop… but Blaine had to have noticed my delight.. I couldn't hide it. "Well," I couldn't help smiling, "as it happens, I haven't got anyone to work with.. so I guess you'll have to do."

Blaine grinned at me. "You won't regret it."

**********

Blaine was keen to get a few ideas together as soon as possible… and to be honest, I preferred that approach too. We met in the library the following day.. just to sound out a few ideas and hopefully figure out how we were going to do this. The brief was 'emotions'.. and involved writing a fifteen minute sketch which we would have to perform in front of many. Currently we had a blank canvas.

Takeout coffees in front of us.. we set to work. 

Blaine had surprised me (yet again) when he'd sat down right next to me at the table in the library. I'd expected him to sit opposite me.. and it had thrown me slightly. I liked it… but I felt off balance… as if this small act was somehow a metaphor for something bigger, that hadn't happened yet. I tried to tell myself I was being melodramatic.. but then somehow Blaine's leg touched mine and I almost gasped out loud.

"I think that choosing 'love' would be too clichéd," Blaine was saying. "You know, as the over-riding emotion at least. We could do sadness.. or grief.. although we want something both our characters feel… not just one."

We were interrupted by a shrill voice. "There you are.. I've been looking for you… and you're not answering your phone." We both looked up to see Blaine's girlfriend standing by our table.

I rolled my eyes internally, but Blaine didn't bat an eyelid. "Sorry baby.. I'm a little tied up right now. I'll give you a call later when I'm free, okay?" He looked back down at his notebook where he'd written a few cursory notes.. his pen poised. 

"But I haven't seen you in ages," she whined. 

I realised I didn't even know her name.. or if I had known it, I couldn't remember it. How very remiss of me. I looked up to see her glaring at me.. as if I were responsible for Blaine's lack of contact with her. Well I suppose I was.. but not by design.

"Yesterday," Blaine smiled tightly. "I saw you yesterday Beth.. and I'm sorry, but Kurt and I have to get this done." (So that was her name!)

"Okay," Beth sighed, pouting her lips at Blaine… bending for a kiss.. which he did actually reciprocate with a brief peck on the lips. "Call me later big boy." With a small wave, she swept away.

Blaine gave me a side glance as I attempted not to laugh at his nickname… biting my lip… and I thought he wasn't going to mention anything about it at first… as he just looked at me, as if trying to gage my reaction. Then he shook his head with a smile. "There are worse things to be called, you know."

I nodded. "If you say so."

Blaine hit me softly on the arm… and we both allowed ourselves to laugh.

"Jealousy," I announced. Blaine frowning in confusion. "For our sketch," I explained. 

"I could work with that," Blaine smiled. "Let's see what we can come up with."

*******

Friday evening everyone went out to our favourite bar… and for once I didn't even consider not going. It usually involved some of us doing karaoke, although I didn't usually sing, preferring to watch.

Blaine and I didn't talk on our own, although our paths crossed many times as we chatted in small groups.. and I was rewarded with a few smiles, but things felt different. Before, I would have been miserable watching Blaine interact with others.. especially Beth who appeared to be extra clingy tonight, whereas now, I knew he had chosen me for something that was important to him and I was not as 'invisible' to him as I'd previously thought. All I'd ever wanted was the chance to get to know Blaine a little better… and us working together was giving me that chance.

**********

A few days later Blaine arrived at my dorm room, bringing pizza for both of us. I was providing drinks and additional snacks. We were planning on using the evening to try and make a good start.. without interruptions. We'd chosen my dorm.. as I had a single room.. and Blaine's roommate was apparently always around in the evenings.

We chatted while we ate.. Blaine telling me about his brother who was a rising actor.. and his parents who would have preferred him to be training for his father's accountancy practice.. but let him follow his dreams instead.

I told Blaine about my father.. about how close we became after my mother died.. and about my now stepmother and stepbrother, who'd joined our family unit a few years ago. And things just felt so easy as we talked.. it wasn't often that I felt comfortable opening up to other people.

The ease between us continued when we got down to work. We surprise ourselves when in only a couple of hours, we'd managed the outlines for two good story lines. Somehow we'd just clicked.. and our ideas blended easily. We got each other.

"How about a break?" I suggested, as we gave each other a satisfied smile… and I grabbed a couple of beers out of my fridge.

"Definitely," Blaine grinned. "We deserve it. That went well, didn't it?"

"Where have you been all my life," I lamented. "I usually hate working with other people.. always dread it. It's never been this easy."

"I'm glad we get along," Blaine mused, taking a long cool drink of his beer (I tried not to watch his throat bobbing as he swallowed). "Although I just hope we can make everyone believe we're jealous lovers in our assessment.."

"Might be better if we hated each other," I suggested. "Bearing in mind we've got to have the world's biggest fight."

"But we 'have' got to make up in the end," Blaine said quietly, making me falter slightly as he watched me.

I cleared my throat. "Um.. are we doing any more tonight?" I asked picking up my laptop. "Only I was hoping we could watch some of those show choir performances from your high school, you've been telling me about. There must be some on YouTube, right?"

Blaine's face brightened. "Sure. All our competition performances are there… and then we can find some of yours." He took the laptop from my hands to find some videos to show me.

**********

"I don't believe it," I smiled, having watched Blaine singing 'Raise your Glass' with his show choir. "You were in the Warblers… I should have known… only you looked different then.. your hair.. gelled down."

"Oh?" Blaine looked at me in surprise. "Where were you then?"

"New Directions.. competing against you," I laughed. "But you wouldn't have noticed me swaying in the background," I explained, noticing Blaine's frown of confusion. "There was this pushy girl in my glee club who got all the solos."

Recognition dawned on Blaine's face. "I remember," he said softly. "Wow, Kurt," that's amazing. "Both of us from Ohio!"

***********

Coming out of my creative writing class the next day, my phone began to buzz with a call from Blaine.

"Are you free to grab a coffee?" he asked me. "I was going to get one.. and wondered if you were around." 

My heart did a weird flutter. "Sure," I said, heading off in the direction of the coffee shop as I talked. "I haven't got any of my notes with me though," I added, not sure what Blaine had in mind.

"No. Not for that," he said. "Just for a catch up."

"Okay, I'm on my way to the coffee shop by the English block, right now. See you there." I didn't mention that we'd only seen each other the night before.

************

We had arranged another couple of sessions during the week that followed.. finding that it worked better if we wrote the scripts while we were together. We could bounce ideas off each other.. and it just seemed to work. Just like all those good old American sitcoms that had a teams of writers…. we laughed about that. 

When we discovered we both had a completely free Saturday, Blaine suggested we spent a whole day just trying to get the writing part of assignment more or less done. We still had a lot to do, even after that stage.. so I was in complete agreement. I was beginning to enjoy Blaine's company more and more, so it really was no hardship for me to dedicate my Saturday to us working together.

Blaine's phone buzzed with a text towards the end of the day. To be honest, he was receiving texts most of the day.. but he just ignored them in favour of us getting on with our writing. He sighed as he looked at the text on his phone, apologising to me for the distraction.

"Is your girlfriend missing you?" I asked him. While I'd tried not to think about his girlfriend while we were together, it seemed only polite to ask.

He looked up from his phone. "We've kind of split up.." he admitted, giving me a long look.

"Oh I'm sorry," I told him.

Blaine shook his head. "I think it's for the best really.." he hesitated. "She was pretty pissed at me over.. well, a couple of things. So it was her decision, although I think she was hoping to call my bluff. The thing is, it was fun and lighthearted in the beginning.. but it stopped being that after a while… and it wasn't what I was looking for."

I nodded sympathetically. "College relationships, huh?" I said, talking as if I'd had a plethora of them… while in reality, there'd only been a few dates here and there. 

"I hate hurting people though," Blaine smiled sadly.

"At least she'll have the chance to move on," I said with a wisdom I didn't possess, "rather than hanging on for a few more months.. when you'd probably split up anyway."

We'd more or less finished what we'd planned to do today.. and somehow we'd ended up sprawled on my bed while we'd had our conversation… both of us worn out. "I don't think I can move," Blaine groaned, giving a loud yawn.

"Pizza and a movie?" I suggested, not really feeling like moving either. I wasn't sure if Blaine would take me up on the offer… he did usually have a busy social life.. but if I didn't ask…

I looked over at him to find him smiling at me.. a smile I didn't remember seeing before… "Perfect," he nodded, "I'll get the pizza … I've been eating and drinking your stuff all day. You can choose the movie."

*********

Thankfully Blaine was even more excited by the Disney movie I'd chosen, than I was. We set up my laptop on the bed, laying back on a mountain of pillows once we'd finished eating. Inevitably we both fell asleep.. waking up a few hours later, tangled together on top of the covers. We laughed about it… but my body was still tingling long after Blaine had gone home.

We'd turned a major corner in our friendship though.. now seeking each other out in college more often, to just talk.. or have lunch with each other.. and we'd gravitate towards each other, even if we were with our big group of friends. Now Blaine was girlfriend free, I guess he had a bit more time on his hands… but I was learning to take our friendship for what it was. When he eventually got another girlfriend.. I'd just have to accept the inevitable.

*********

Maybe things had been going a little too well…... There was a night out organised.. someone's birthday.. to a nightclub in town. I had no expectations of these type of outings.. but it had been a while since we'd all been to a club, so I was in. Even if I just stayed by the bar all night, it would still be fun to let loose a little.

We were all a few drinks in when I spotted Blaine gracing the dance floor. I might consider joining him later, but I was happy to watch for now. Blaine danced to be noticed.. and that wasn't necessarily my style. I struck up conversation with a couple of my girlfriends… and then when I looked for Blaine again, I couldn't see him… at first.

When I did eventually notice him.. I felt dizzy, white noise rushing through my head… for he was dancing with another guy, for all to see. Commandeering the dance floor.. like some gay bar superstar. It wasn't really dancing.. more like grinding… there was hands on hips.. lips on bare skin.. bordering on clothed sex. I couldn't watch. I suddenly wished I hadn't come out tonight.

My friend who I thought was straight and totally into girls… was happy to let himself 'go' with a complete stranger of the same sex.. when I'd been in love with him for what seemed liked forever. I wanted to cry.. actually no.. I wanted to hit him. Of course he wouldn't have to fancy me, even if he did like other boys… but after a few drinks, my mind didn't really work that logically. I stoically turned my back on the dance floor, ordering myself another drink. 

Eventually, or unfortunately, Blaine appeared by my side.. ordering himself a beer.

"Hi Kurt," he said happily.. his smile wide.. and lovely. But no.. "I've been dancing.. out there." he waved his hand somewhere in the direction of the dance floor.

I was too drunk to pretend.. anything… and too pissed off. "I know." I turned away from his gorgeous face.. closing my eyes for a second.

I could feel Blaine looking at me. "Do you want to dance. I can show you my cool moves," he said excitedly.

Normally I may have laughed at Blaine's words.. but.. "You're into guys now I see," I snapped.

"Huh.. um. I guess?"

"You guess?"

"Okay. Yes."

"Thanks for telling me."

"You? Oh. I thought you knew."

"Thought I knew?" I knew I was sounding ridiculous.. but I had good reason. "Funny enough it wasn't screaming out as obvious to me when you had a skimpily dressed girl on your arm most of the time.. and I know you're not together now.. but I sure as hell spent a lot of time watching you two behaving like you were a couple.. Now I don't know why you split up exactly.. I mean did you have a revelation or something?"

"Something like that." Blaine's eyes were wide.. and he looked genuinely confused as to why I might be so angry.. 

I felt inexplicably tired all of a sudden. "You know what Blaine. Fuck you… I'm going home." I chanced a glance at Blaine as I got down off of the bar stool, wobbling a little as my feet hit the floor… ignoring the forlorn look on his face.

"Kurt…" Blaine's voice seeped into the distance as I headed out the door. 

*******

I felt like I'd only just thrown myself into bed, in a mess of tears and confusion… when there was knocking on my door. Of course there was. I opened the door to Blaine, keeping the lights dimmed low. "Can we talk about this tomorrow?" I asked, not fully opening the door.

Blaine looked as bad as I felt. "Can I come in.. please Kurt?" he asked softly. "We don't have to talk now. I just want to see you."

"Why can't I say 'no' to you?" I mumbled, opening the door fully to let him in. "I'm going to sleep… you're welcome to join me if you want… things can't get anymore fucked up than they already are." With that I climbed back into bed… leaving Blaine to do... whatever.

I didn't look when I felt Blaine get in the bed behind me.. and I didn't resist when he rolled me over, adjusting his position so I could lay my head on his chest.. wrapping me up in his arms as I drifted off to sleep.

********

Things were a little tentative and cautious the next morning. We decided to go out for breakfast.. needing room to breathe a little.. and although I knew we'd have to talk, I didn't know what the hell I would say. Blaine, far more laid back and easy going than I could ever be.. completely unaware of my unrequited crush on him, was probably wondering what my rant at the night club had even been about. The last thing I'd remembered as I stalked out from the bar, had been a look of complete sadness in his damn puppy eyes.

"Alcohol is bad," I muttered, taking a much needed mouthful of coffee. "If I say I'm sorry, could we just go back to how things were before?" I smiled cautiously. "I like how things are between us. I don't want to lose you as a friend."

Blaine looked at me, surprised. "You're not going to lose me," he promised. "And I think that I should apologise to you."

"You?" I said incredulously. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Blaine."

"You're not the only one who does stupid things after a few drinks.. " he smiled ruefully. "But I should at least try to explain.. in high school I dated a guy.. then another guy here in college… after that there's been a couple of girlfriends. I'm genuinely not messing anyone about.. I just don't do labels. If I like someone and it feels right, I may just ask them out on a date.."

I digested Blaine's last piece of information. "Is this something I should have known about you? Only last night you seemed to think I should…. or did." I wondered out loud.

"I didn't know what I was saying." Blaine shook his head. "Beth could see straight away how much I liked you.. before I even realised it myself. She kind of 'let me go'.. telling me to sort my shit out.. and then I just messed up… thought I'd make you a bit jealous… but I didn't realise how much it would affect you."

I nodded at him with a soft smile. "The jealous bit worked quite well.. actually. So not a complete disaster." 

Blaine laughed, releasing some of the tension we'd both been holding on to. Things had always been easy between us, and I'd have hated for that to change. "So can we start over?" he asked tentatively.

"Start over completely.. or you know, just forget the part where I told you to 'fuck yourself' and stormed out of the nightclub?" I raised my eyebrows. I needed to know where we stood.

"We don't have to actually forget any of it.. just as long as we're still friends," he said.

"We're still friends," I assured him. "Where do we go from here though?"

"I didn't sleep that well last night… can we go back to your room and snuggle for a bit? A nap sounds appealing.. with you."

I had to admit, I liked the sound of that. We both hadn't slept for long last night… and I was fast becoming a fan of Blaine's cuddling.

**********

Suddenly we couldn't wait to get back to my room, linking our fingers together on the short walk home. We shared a few chaste kisses, lying entwined on my bed.. happy just to be close to each other… both of us relaxing easily into sleep.

We woke an hour or so later, to shy smiles as realisation dawned on us… sharing a few more chaste kisses. but after that there was nothing shy about the way Blaine threaded his fingers tightly in my hair… tipping my head back to deepen the kisses… feeling it right through to my toes as I moaned wantonly into Blaine's mouth. "Oh my god.. Kurt… " Blaine groaned as we began rocking together in perfect rhythm.. the delicious friction of our erections rubbing together, almost too much already… even through our layers of clothing.

"Can we just loose our clothes?" I asked.. desperately hot and needy all of a sudden. "I want to make you come.. I need to make you come.. I want to touch you."

We laughed as we struggled out of our tight jeans and underwear… stopping abruptly as we came together, our cocks slotting side by side. "Gonna come in my hand, baby?" Blaine whispered.. wrapping his hand around my throbbing erection. "Want you to.."

"Nngh," I answered eloquently as his hand moved over me.. fast and hard.. the same speed as the thumping of my heart… matching rhythm for rhythm. "Please.. please.. please."

Blaine silenced my pleas with more kisses.. enticing me in as our tongues collided.. my hand finding it's way to wrap around his cock, gripping tightly as my hand moved over him. "Kurt…"

At the sound of Blaine crying out my name, I was gone… spilling over Blaine's hand.

Blaine sighed softly.. "oh…" pressing his lips against mine… following me straight after.

*********

Later.. feeling soft and loose.. we went down to join our friends at the beach. We were late.. but we'd been busy.. and we didn't care in the slightest. At the sight of us with our joined hands, there were a few whoops and cheers.. and while I found myself blushing, hiding my face in Blaine's shoulder… Blaine wasn't having any of it… dipping me for a dramatic kiss for all to see. 

Perhaps the beach was about to become one of my favourite places after all.

E_N_D


End file.
